


Lookalike

by Pyramyriad



Category: Devil May Cry, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Annoying Dante, Between Rage and Serenity, Can't Unsee, Dante Annoying V, Dante Is A Nerd, Dante Must Die, Devil May Cry 5 (Game), Devil May Cry 5 Spoilers, Drabble, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I smell burning, Inner Dialogue, Inner Rage, Inspired By A Stupid Comment, Inspired By Undertale, Light Angst, Nerdiness, Not What It Looks Like, Out of Character (maybe), Sarcasm, Spoilers, This Is STUPID, Toast, Undertale References, V can't punch Dante in the face because then it's too obvious, V plays Undertale, Vague Reference To Nero, lookalike, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyramyriad/pseuds/Pyramyriad
Summary: V reminds Dante of somebody familiar, but it isn’t quite what the former anticipates.





	Lookalike

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because of somebody’s random comment about V’s appearance. Now I can’t stop seeing Mettaton. Thanks for that.
> 
> This story contains spoilers for those of you who haven’t completed _DMC5_ yet.

Silence and scrutiny lingered in the building. With Morrison’s unscrupulous ears burning, Dante hadn’t thought it wise to speak of the subject rolling around his mind, so waited for the former to depart.

V should have been unnerved by that ice blue stare and intense squinting, yet knew the behaviour well – not to mention the great many glances he received when travelling about the city. Little had altered in that regard since his ‘birth’.

“Y’know, you remind me of someone…” The half-demon cupped his chin with a gloved hand, deep in contemplation, and checked off a long mental list of individuals – human and demon, real or fictitious.

A dark brow rose, mildly intrigued. _Is the deception over?_ The tattooed male surely hadn’t done anything to reveal his true persona and intentions. Closing the book, he leant up from the wall and took several steps forward. “Really?”

“Yeah.” The pondering continued. “Wait…”

It was fortunate that the dark-haired individual possessed inhuman patience, countenance carefully neutral, although inwardly frowned from confusion. Watching Dante practically burn out his brain via overuse also provided some entertainment. _I’m sure I smell toast._

“YEAH! I know who it is!”

“Who?”

“Mettaton NEO!” The devil hunter clapped his hands together in joy.

V visibly cringed, albeit not simply due to the comparison; he felt rather ashamed to know that character, let alone about playing _Undertale_. Dante chuckling away in a chair, wearing a smug expression and enjoying the torment, only worsened the situation. The former was tempted to end it by summoning Griffon and Shadow or with a whack of his cane, yet somehow managed to exert expert control over his temper and reminded himself that the plan was _not_ foolish. Only one other could defeat the demons currently plaguing the city and even _they_ were intended as back-up.

The tattooed man wondered how these messes even happened – and the hybrid managing to turn a simple operation into something awkward. _Dante always finds a way._


End file.
